Elemental Fury
by Darkest Flame
Summary: The unsuspecting people of Jump City have been put into the middle of a prophecy that will surely bring doom to them, and the rest of the world. I suck at summaries, just read if you like: Hell, prophecies, and the Elements.


There aren't any pairings evident in this story. Sorry to disappoint you.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Teen Titans... but they own me.

???'s point of view

They think they can beat _Earth_? They must be mad. No one can take on the Elements... at least, not without one of them. They won't ever be able to actually _harm_ her.

"Titans GO!" ordered what seemed to be the leader. His black hair rippled with the wind as he flung a projectile at Earth. The projectile deflected off of Earth's wooden armor. It was obviously of higher quality than anything _they_ have ever seen.

A tall, half-human, half-machine shot a blast from his high-tech cannon. Dust arose from the battle scene, not letting anything visible.

"Boo-yeah!" he shouted victoriously. The dust cleared up, leaving Earth grinning in pride, and the metallic man gaping. His green teammate jumped at Earth, quickly changing into a timber wolf, and clawed her rapidly. Earth sent a large vine, which quickly caught him before he could scratch her again.

"Ahhhh! What the hell are you doing?" the green one asked while struggling with the vines.

I shook my head. They don't know what their dealing with. They can't deal with the supernatural, not even if they did have superpowers.

The orange one flung green bolts at Earth. Earth dodged the first few quickly, then ran away from her, and the other part of the team. When she finally noticed where Earth was, she hit her with trees, and large branches.

"Please stop hurting me!" she pleaded. She didn't know Earth. Earth wouldn't stop until her opponent lost. She wouldn't accept failure.

"Your whining makes no difference to me." Apparently, Earth finally chose to talk. It didn't matter. She would just end up killing them. She was just delaying their deaths.

"I have no time for your foolish games. I'm parting from this place."

She shot a huge vine trellis out of the ground. Nothing could penetrate _that_ wall. It was stronger than steel, larger than life, better than they'll ever be.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. It appears that Earth has discovered my perch on this building. I warped to her side of the wall.

"I've been expecting you." She said, as she turned around, her light, but powerful armor shook.

"They won't be able to beat you." I predicted. "Why do you play with these mortals' emotions?"

"Because I, unlike you, take pleasure in seeing their pain."

"You want to see them fall to the prophecy. Why?"

"It's a prophecy, it's supposed to-."

Before she could finish her sentence, the form of a raven formed behind her. A pale, yet dark looking girl appeared behind her. Her blue cape swayed in the harsh wind.

"Ugh, who the hell are you?" Earth questioned the girl. The teenager picked up a car with her telekinesis and smashed Earth.

"AHH!" cried Earth as she got crushed between the car and a building. "Foolish _MORTAL_ you will never be able to beat me, or stop the prophecy!"

"I'm not mortal." the deity of darkness wispered to herself.  When she turned around stopped a tree mid-air from colliding with her face. The tree turned against Earth, and coiled itself around the evil element. Earth used her control over all of nature's creations to slide out of the metal smashing her torso.

"You will pay for _that_!" Earth shouted as vines covered the dark girl entire body.  I could feel her pain as the vines tightened on her body, even if she didn't show it on the outside.  She struggled as she tried to escape Earth's grasps.

What was I doing?  I had to help her.

"Not before you do." I muttered to myself, under my breath.  My cape swayed in the wind as I charged at Earth.  Hands covered in flames, I shot fireballs again.  Her armor penetrated, I kicked her chest.

"Mhh pggg." the girl's voice was muffled by the vines.  I turned my head around for a split second, which was all Earth needed to hit the back of my head, knocking me down from my perch on a truck.  I rubbed my head as I picked up myself.  Earth made giant trees shoot out of the ground, taking me with them as they continued to grow.

"Kelvor Necavit Umbra!" I shouted, everything around me was engulfed in flames.  The trees turned, the vine trellis, the vines holding the girl, and everything Earth had created, burnt to smothering ashes.  Earth fell to the ground, her armor, the only thing that protected her, was gone.  I warped down to where the pale girl.  I could feel that she was shocked.  Anyone could sense that, you could see it in her deep, purple eyes.  She just stood there, not moving, barely making a sound.  I decided that I had to destroy her before she could conjur up another set set of armor.

"Come on." I commanded fiercly, as I made a cage of fire around Earth.  The hooded teenager flung a peice of the road at the Element, putting out the fire, but still hurting her.  With a burst of energy, I concentrated all my energy on one point of Earth... her head.  She looked at me as if I was insane.

"You won't do this... no, you can't kill me!  I was created with you!  We're practically sisters!" she pleaded, as she looked me strait in the eyes.  She didn't know that I would go to any extend to save this world... I guess I felt sorry for them.

"I have no sister." I objected quietly.  I continued to focus on her head.  My blood was burning.  Finally, I had gained enough power to unleash my strength.

"No!"  she screamed as she slowly burnt as she was engulfed in flames.  She screamed in pure pain.  When the smoke cleared up, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes.  I turned my attention to the girl.

Her leader was helping her up.  The teammates looked at me in horror.  I didn't kill her, I sent her to where she belonged- Hell.  Hell was my home, where I was created, and her's.

They would never understand why I had to do that.  Never.  They wouldn't know that what I was doing was going to save them, and their race.  I turned away.

I conjured up a portal.  I didn't know where it went, I just wanted to leave them.

"Who are you?" asked the shape-shifter, in a terrified voice.  He looked at me, along with everyone else.

I stepped into the portal.

"Who are you?" he repeated, this time more forceful.

I am a lurker of the shadows.

A enchantress.

An Element.

I am...

Infierna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Chapter, yeah, it's pretty bad... but I'll make the next chapter better, with your feedback.

I'm out.


End file.
